hetagone
by thenordic5forever96
Summary: Dinamarca siente la llamada de la gayafaga, de él dependerá que los esfuerzos de Sam por derrotar a la oscuridad no sean inútiles, pero. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás países?


**Ni Hetalia ni Gone me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidecaz Himaruya y de Michael Grant respectivamente.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Dinamarca asistía a la reunión sin prestar realmente atención pues la reunión transcurría como de costumbre, fue en ese momento cuando algo le distrajo

_Ven a mí, te necesito_

Mahias miro perplejo a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía haber oído nada, o si habían oído lo mismo que él lo disimulaban muy bien. La nación danesa esperó unos instantes haber si volvía a escuchar esa voz, pero no volvió a oírla en el resto de la reunión.

Cuando terminó dicha conferencia mundial, Dinamarca fue uno de los primeros en retirarse, quería investigar un poco más sobre esa voz, no se fijó por tanto en que los nórdicos le miraban extrañados, no era normal que después de una reunión Mathias pasara de ellos de esa manera, pero prefirieron no preguntar, les aliviaba que el molesto danés les dejara al menos un rato de tranquilidad, pero Noruega no parecía nada feliz y miraba con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la que segundos antes se había marchado Dinamarca, el noruego se dijo que en cuanto saliera del edificio pondría rumbo a la casa de Mathias para pedirle explicaciones, sabía que había alguna razón detrás de su actitud y no descansaría hasta saber de que se trataba.

Dinamarca había hablado con Inglaterra para intentar averiguar algo, para ello había fingido interés en los fenómenos extraños y en las criaturas místicas, pero nada de lo que le habló Arthur se ajustaba a la voz que había oído esa mañana. Algo frustrado decidió que lo mejor era dejar el asunto, probablemente solo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas y no era nada importante.

En ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó y Dinamarca, algo sorprendido, se dirigió a abrir, no esperaba a nadie y dudaba que se tratase de sus hermanos, jamás le habían visitado desde su independencia, de hecho si se veían era porque el danés era el que se acercaba a visitarles.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que eran sus hermanos los que se habían acercado a visitarle, aún sorprendido les dejó pasar. Esperaba que no le preguntaran la razón por la cual no les había hecho caso en la reunión, pero sus esperanzas no se cumplieron.

-Tanska,¿ qué te ha pasado esta mañana?- le preguntó con preocupación Finlandia.

Mathias le restó importancia con un gesto, pero solo consiguió que Noruega le mirase con desconfianza.

-Mentiroso

Dinamarca sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, mientras les aseguraba que no le pasaba nada, pero al ver las miradas que le dirigían supo que no le estaban creyendo. No obstante decidió actuar como si no le pasase nada, eso funcionó hasta que volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que horas antes.

_Ven a mí_

Mathias abrió los ojos y vio que tenía la mirada de sus cuatro hermanos clavada sobre él, les repitió que no le pasaba nada raro, solo estaba algo cansado y les invitó a pasar la noche en su casa viendo que se avecinaba una ventisca.

**Esa noche**

Dinamarca se fue a la cama, estaba cansado, pero se sentía contento de tener a sus hermanos con él, tal vez mañana le preguntase a Noruega acerca de esa voz, quizás él podía darle alguna pista. Se tumbó en la cama y cayó dormido al instante.

Mathias abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente, ya no estaba en su casa, pero se relajó rápidamente pensando que probablemente solo fuera un sueño.

Empezó a caminar por lo que parecía una ciudad fantasma, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea al ver a un grupo de niños de unos 10 años caminando, al verles se dio cuenta de que había algo en esa ciudad que faltaba, pero no conseguía saber de que se trataba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Ocasionando que se girara de un salto, para encontrarse con un chico de unos 15 años, que le miraba sonriendo.

-Hola, me llamó Sam- se presentó el chico-No te había visto antes por aquí ¿De dónde vienes?

.Mi nombre es Mathias- le respondió, mostrando su característica sonrisa- Soy de Dinamarca.

-No me refería al lugar donde naciste- aclaró Sam- Me refería a la parte de la ERA de la que vienes.

-¿La ERA?- Mathias cada vez entendía menos.

-Sí, la zona cubierta por la barrera-siguió explicándole Sam, sacando un mapa de la ciudad en el que estaban marcados los límites de la barrera.

Mathias lo miró con atención y señaló el parque nacional, mientras decía que él había estado viviendo allí con sus hermanos.

-Entonces, si estás tú solo eso significa que tus hermanos tienen más de 15 años ¿verdad?- ató cabos Sam.

Mathias asintió algo confuso y Sam le sonrió, mientras le decía que podía quedarse a vivir en la casa que quisiera, ya que al no haber adultos había muchas vacías.

Finalmente, Dinamarca eligió una algo apartada de las demás, pensando que lo mejor era tantear terreno poco a poco, además de que ahí solo conocía a Sam.

Buscó a Sam, pues aún había cosas que quería saber, cuando lo encontró, en el edificio de bomberos, estaba acompañado por otros 2 chicos, que se presentaron como Edilio y Quinn.

Mathias rápidamente hizo buenas migas con ambos chicos y le preguntó a Sam si podía hacer algo para ayudar, Sam le dijo que podía quedarse con ellos sin ningún problema y Dinamarca le sonrió agradecido.

El resto del día Dinamarca lo pasó dando vueltas alrededor de la ciudad, memorizando cada rincón para poder moverse con libertad y sin depender de nadie para desplazarse.

Cuando anocheció regresó a su casa y se acostó.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Dinamarca se levantó y miró confuso a su alrededor, comprobando que ya no se encontraba en la casa donde se había quedado dormido, volvía a estar en casa. Llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño, así que optó por levantarse y buscar a los demás.

Los encontró desayunando en la cocina y se acercó sonriendo hasta ellos, pero solo Finlandia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- les saludó tan efusivo como de costumbre y trató de abrazar a Noruega, pero como de costumbre acabó siendo pateado por el noruego.

-Anko, ¿se puede saber por qué te interesan tanto de golpe las criaturas mágicas?- le preguntó Noruega.

Dinamarca se quedó perplejo y no supo que responder, por lo que fingió no haber oído a su amigo, mientras para disimular se ponía a meterse con Suecia.

Eso sacó de sus casillas a Lukas, que no dudó en usar a su troll para sacar a los otros tres y quedarse a solas con Mathias.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Lukas le pidió explicaciones, Mathias suspiró y le relató lo de la voz que había empezado a escuchar el día anterior, pero ni siquiera Noruega fue capaz de encontrarle una explicación a esa voz, tenía serias dudas de que se tratase de una criatura mágica, pero le hizo prometer a Dinamarca que si la volvía a oír que le avisara y el intentaría averiguar de dónde procedía.

Mathias se quedó dudando si debía contarle lo que creía que había sido un sueño, pero rápidamente lo desechó de su cabeza, había sido solo un sueño, no tenía sentido estar dándole tantas vueltas a un simple sueño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Anko?- le preguntó fríamente Noruega.

Dinamarca se limitó a contarle el sueño que había tenido y le confesó que cada vez dudaba más que eso hubiera sido un sueño. Noruega no respondió y se le quedó mirando, intuía que tanto la voz como ese sueño de Anko tenían alguna relación, se propuso ir a investigar con ayuda de Inglaterra y Rumanía, pero no le dijo nada a Dinamarca, no quería preocuparle más, porque el danés ya parecía lo suficiente confuso como para añadirle más cosas en las que pensar.

Noruega se marchó de la habitación sin comentar nada y Dinamarca siguió sus movimientos con desconcierto, esperaba que el noruego le ofreciera alguna respuesta y lo único que obtenía era silencio y eso le frustraba un poco, pero no se lo tuvo en cuenta, ese comportamiento era normal viniendo de alguien tan frío como Lukas.

Suspiró y se puso a recoger la mesa y a limpiar los restos del desayuno, cuando terminó se dirigió al salón donde se encontraban todos menos Noruega, al entrar todos voltearon a verle y le interrogaron con la mirada, provocando que el danés se sintiera incómodo y les reclamara la razón por la que le miraban fijamente, Finlandia le explicó que había sido Noruega quien les había pedido que le vigilaran mientras él iba a resolver unos asuntos, Emil le preguntó si él sabía algo, pero negó con la cabeza, Lukas no le había dicho nada, se había marchado sin más, como era su costumbre.

Suecia, sin embargo, seguía mirándole fijamente, casi parecía que quería ver su alma y eso le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, por lo que murmurando una excusa abandonó el salón y se fue a su habitación, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Islandia le seguía, pero no le dio importancia, se encaminó hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama con intenciones de leer, pero cayó dormido al instante.


End file.
